The Great Danforth
by MermaidRam85
Summary: Chad's a self made millionaire who will do anything to win back his lost love, Taylor McKessie. Inspired by "The Great Gatsby" by F. Scott Fitzgerald. CHAYLOR! Don't own "The Great Gatsby" or "High School Musical'. OFF FROM HIATUS.
1. Trailer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE GREAT GATSBY" OR "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL". THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. I'M NOT PROFITING A DAMN THING ON THIS. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

**

* * *

**

_In 2022 in a small upper-class neighborhood just outside New York, there lived a wealthy and ambitious young man named Chad Danforth._

**Chad is shown standing at his boat deck looking at the house across from his.  
**

_Throughout his life, Chad Danforth has worked hard to become a self made millionaire in hopes of winning back the love of his life- Taylor McKessie._

**"I have someone who would like to meet you, Taylor."**

**"Who, Troy?"**

**"My neighbor, Chad Danforth."**

_A few years ago, Chad fell in love with the Atlanta beauty while attending college in 2017._

**"I love you, Taylor McKessie."**

**"I love you too, Chad Danforth."**

_They promised to be together forever until he was sent to Iraq to fight in a war. She promised to wait for him when he returned._

**"I'm being sent to Iraq for the war. I don't know when I'll be back. Will you wait for me?"**

**"I promise I'll wait for you, my love."**

_But when he came back, he discovers that Taylor had stopped waiting and married a powerful man named Zeke Baylor._

**Shows Chad reading a newspaper article stating, "Atlanta Socialite Marries Restaurant Business Tycoon" and sheds a tear from his eyes.**

_They now live in a large, lavish mansion in the same neighborhood just across the bay from Chad's house._

**Shows Chad standing outside his mansion looking at the Baylor's mansion from across the bay. "I will win you back, Taylor."**

_What will happen when Chad and Taylor meet for the first time in years?_

**"Chad, is it really you?"**

**"Yes. It's me Taylor."**

**"Why didn't you wait for me like you said?"**

**"Because rich girls don't marry poor boys, Chad Danforth. Everybody knows that."**

_Will Taylor remember her love for Chad and leave her husband for him?_

**"I do remember our love, Chad."**

**"Please promise me you'll leave Zeke."**

**"I'll promise. I will leave him."**

_Will Zeke's powers be too strong for them to finally be together?_

**"You'll never have her. You're nothing but a ghetto trash criminal that had to steal to make his money."**

**"I am going to leave, Zeke. You can't stop me."**

**"What about Adrienne, Taylor? We'll always have a bond through her."**

_Will Chad get the love of his life back? _

**"She's never loved you. She only married you because I was poor and couldn't afford her."**

**"If I have to kill both you to make sure you too will never be together, I will."**

_Or will Chad fail to realize some dreams aren't meant to come true?_

**"Not everybody gets to live the American Dream."**

_Find out in "The Great Danforth"_

_Inspired by the popular novel "The Great Gatsby" by F. Scott Fitzgerald_

_Coming soon to a computer screen near you._

_

* * *

_

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I DIDN'T LIKE HOW THE FIRST ONE WENT SO I'M TRYING IT AGAIN. I WAS GOING TO DELETE THE IT, BUT I'VE DECIDED TO KEEP IT INSTEAD.  
**

**Unlike my first attempt, I'm planning on using more of the Wildcat characters than before. Like in "The Great Gatsby", the story is told through the narrator's POV. The narrator in this one is Troy. Unlike my last story "Titanic: HSM Style" which was a Traylor, this one will be a Chaylor.  
**

**If you've read the book "The Great Gatsby" or have seen at least one of the film versions, then you would understand the plot. **

**Like I said, let me know if you think I should give it a shot or scrap the whole thing.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	2. The Start of My Summer

**Chapter 1: The Start of My Summer**

**After much thinking about it, I've decided to give "The Great Danforth" another try. The first chapter is very similar to the 1st chapter of the other story. This time, I'm going to use more of the Wildcats. Like the last one I tried to do, this one will be a Chaylor and it is in Troy's POV (like Nick Carraway in 'The Great Gatsby'). I hope you all enjoy it.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'The Great Gatsby' or 'High School Musical'. I do own the names of the neighborhoods & the book title Zeke**** mentions.**

* * *

My name is Troy Zachary David Bolton. I am 29 years old and I'm from Albuquerque, NM. When I was 15, my father Jack passed away after a long battle with lung cancer. Before his death, he gave me some advice that has been on repeat in my mind ever since.

"Son, I'm going to give you some advice that's going to be very important to you & I know that it will stick with you throughout your life. Whenever you decide to judge someone, be aware that not everybody has had the same advantages that you've had."

There was more that he said, but that was the part that stuck with me. Because of what he said, I've been forced to keep my judgments & opinions about people to myself. When I decided to rent a small house just outside of New York in the summer of 2022, I had no idea that this judgment issue of me would be put to the test as it did.

One reason I moved to New York was so that I could start my acting career. I've always been excellent at sports, basketball in particular and had dreams of playing in the NBA. After I tore my left knee senior year of high school, my dreams of playing in the NBA were over. While in high school, I discovered a passion for acting and decided to pursue that instead. After five years in D.C., I obtained a BFA in Acting. After working a few odd jobs to make ends meet, I decided that it was now or never to move to New York to pursue it head on. I was lucky enough to have come from a upper middle class family that can help me set up in the Big Apple, or else I'd be a homeless bum.

Another reason for moving to New York was so that I could spend the summer with my younger cousin through marriage Taylor Baylor (née McKessie) and her husband Ezekiel 'Zeke' Baylor, whom I attended college with. He is the son of restaurant business giant Christopher Baylor and Illinois senator Brooke Baylor (née Coleman); both of whom came from enormously wealthy families. His attractive looks, strong athletic ability (he was the star basketball player), and family's immense wealth helped him become one of the most popular men on campus. Speaking of wealth, he is set to inherit his father's restaurant company Baylor's Restaurants; the company is worth over $25 billion dollars.

I live in West Harbor, the less-fashionable side of the two harbors. Most of the people who reside here are newly rich. They were entertainers from entertainment industry or recent lottery winners. To the East Harborers, they were called 'new money'. While Taylor & Zeke live in the old money, more fashionable side called East Harbor. The people who lived there were born with silver spoons in their mouths, had just about everything handed to them without hesitation, went to the highest quality schools, & were members of only the most exclusive organizations & clubs in the country.

Throughout the years they've been married, Taylor and Zeke moved around all over the world where people played tennis and sailed in million-dollar yachts. They lived in Hawaii, Dubai, South Africa, and Japan among others. I haven't seen Taylor and Zeke since they got married in 2018, so I decided to visit them at their brand new house in East Harbor. It was a three-storied white palace mansion with a black and gold gate surrounding it. It had a large front yard with a beautiful fountain in front of it. Beautiful, well-trimmed flowers were growing along the beds in front of the house. It was truly one of the most, if not the most beautiful houses I've ever seen. I could only imagine what it looked like on the inside. When I drove up to the front of the house, I saw Zeke standing on the front porch in his tennis gear drinking lemonade.

"Hello there, Troy." Zeke greeted me as we shook hands.

"Hi, Zeke. Long time no see."

"How are things with you?"

"Great. And you?"

"Couldn't be better. Where do you live?"

"I live over on West Harbor. I rented a small house there for about $2,500 a month."

"$2,500 a month?" Zeke scoffed at my rent. "That's nothing. Our apartments back in Prince George were worth more than that."

"You forget I've just started out as a fledgling actor. Trying to get my feet wet and hope to become a big Broadway star." I told him as we walked into his garage. I was surprised at how many cars were in their garage. Some of them go back as 90 years; they were older than my grandparents.

"Are all the cars in your garage belonging to you?"

"Not all of them. Some of them belong to Taylor. Her grandfather had a love for cars, and left his most valuable ones to her when he died. She won't drive them, though."

"Not surprised. She never was a really good driver."

"Don't let catch you saying that." We entered the living room where I saw two women lying on the same sofa on opposite ends of each other. I immediately recognized Taylor, as she was a short woman standing at 5'2" without heels. She wore 4" heels to make herself appear taller. She sat up and rubbed her eyes when she saw me.

"Troy, is it really you?" She said while sitting up.

"The one and only, baby cousin." She stuck out her right hand begging to grasp mine into hers.

"Oh, my blue-eyed baby bear! I'm so happy right now!" Taylor tapped her friend on the leg to get up. "Gabriella, this is my older cousin through marriage Troy Zachary David Bolton. But feel free to call him Troy."

"I prefer Troy anyway." I told the short, black haired girl. I didn't get to take a long look at Taylor's petite friend as she had interrupted me.

"Uh Troy, are we going to kiss, yes or no?" Taylor asked.

"I hope we do." I said before we gave each other a peck of the cheek.

"Zeke said that you have just arrived from D.C. Tell me Troy, do they miss me down there?"

"The whole city's depressed." Taylor started to giggle like a schoolgirl as I told her how all of D.C. society was in tears when Taylor left the area.

"Oh, how wonderful. Let's go back tomorrow, Zeke. I love to see D.C.'s faces when I return."

"Well, I love a drink. Come on, we should all have a drink." Zeke suggested. While he started to head out, Taylor stood up from the sofa and walked towards me.

"I would love to show you our brand new baby girl." I was in shock. I knew she and Zeke traveled all over the world, but I didn't know they had a baby.

"You're a mom?" Taylor nodded in response. "That's wonderful. What's her name?"

"Adrienne. She's three years old and the most beautiful girl you will ever see. I named her after the Black actress from those 'High School Musical' movies. People also said I looked exactly like the actress, but I don't see it."

"But I thought her name was Mo-" I was cut off by Taylor.

"I know her other name, but Adrienne was her first name and I liked that one better."

"When can I see her?"

"Not now, Troy. She's down for her nap. But, I will show her to you later. Let's go get that drink." Taylor said as she started to walk outside. She shouted back, "Get up, Gabriella."

"Oh, God. I've been lying on that sofa for as long as I can remember." Gabriella said as she sat up and stretched her body.

"Well, we would've gone to town earlier if you hadn't been so lazy." Taylor said.

"I wasn't in the mood." Gabriella said before she stood up turned her head to me. "You live across the lake from here. I know someone who lives over there."

"I don't know a single soul." I told her.

"You must know a man name Danforth." Immediately, Taylor turned her head and looked at Gabriella.

"Danforth?" She asked. "What Danforth, Gabriella?"

"Come on, Taylor." Zeke said from outside.

"Why must you light up candles, Jordan? It's not even night yet."

"I'm sorry, Miss Taylor." The short man apologized as he blew out the candles for her.

"It's Mrs. Taylor, Jordan. I'm married." She told him before she looked at the rest of us. "Did you know that June 21st is the longest day in the year? I looked on the computer the other day. It's also the first day of summer, Troy?"

"Well, we should plan something." said Gabriella.

"OK, Gabriella. We'll plan. What do people plan, Troy?" I was about to answer her before she looked at her right hand. "Oh, no. My ring and pinky fingers are all swollen and bruised. I'm not left handed like you are, Zeke. And I know you did it, too. But that's what I get for marrying a strong man. Such a strong, bulky member of the male species."

"Oh, Taylor. I hate that word 'bulky'. Even when you're joking."

"Bulky, Zeke."

"Zeke and Taylor, please don't start arguing like uncivilized children." Gabriella asked.

"Speaking of civilization, this one is going to pieces." Zeke utters out before he turns to me. "Troy, have you read this book called 'The Rise of Foreign Control' by Forte?"

"Oh, no I haven't Zeke." I answered.

"Well, it's a great book and every native-born American should read it. Anyway, some experts point out that if we don't watch out, America will lose control of this world. It's our job and responsibility to make sure these other countries don't gain power over us or Americans will be treated like second class citizens in our own land."

"We need to beat them down." Taylor said before she was cut off by Zeke, who wanted to continue his explanation.

"Look Taylor, the thing is we're Americans. We are the most powerful country in the world. We're the ones resp-" he was cut off by Jordan telling him he had a phone call in the other room. He excused himself from the table before he went back talking.

"Anyway, we're the ones responsible for creating the formation of modern civilization. Art, theatre, science, & technology among others. If it wasn't for us, they wouldn't have anything remotely like modern civilization."

"Zeke's really gotten involved in that type of material." she looks around and sees me staring at her best friend who was staring back at him in a flirty way. "Gabriella is going to be in a tennis match later on this week. Since you two can't stop looking at each other, I guess I'm just gonna have to fling you two together."

"Oh, that's not necessary, Taylor." I told her. She shakes her head no when she hears Zeke laughing from the other side of the door.

"Um, I need to check on something. I'll be right back." She said before abruptly leaving the table to check on Zeke.

"Zeke, who's on the phone?" Taylor say from inside. I soon turned my head to see Gabriella leaning towards the window and putting her ear towards it.

"Aren't you Gabriella Montez, the professional tennis champ-" I was quickly shushed by Gabriella.

"Hush, Troy. I want to hear what happens this time."

"What do you mean 'this time'?" I asked.

"You don't know? I'm surprised not everybody knew." Gabriella said as she hears Zeke and Taylor arguing in the background.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zeke has a woman in the city."

"He does?" I say surprised.

"Yep. Ill-mannered because she can't find the right time to call here. And from what I hear, this woman is-" she was soon cut off by feet walking back to the door. Gabriella hurriedly went back to her seat before Zeke and Taylor came back to the table.

"Wrong number." Taylor said before she sat down. She looked out the window and saw a beautiful bird on their back lawn. "Oh look, everybody. There's a blue bird on the lawn. It probably just came in from the AngelStar Line. He's singing away."

"I'm surprised AngelStar is still in business after 2012 _Angelic II_ disaster." Zeke whispered to Gabriella and me, completely unaware of what Taylor just said.

"It is romantic. Right, Zeke?" Taylor snapped, catching him off guard.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Taylor. Very romantic."

After dinner, I went back to my house at West Harbor. Taylor and Zeke stood on their front porch waving goodbye.

"Good night, Troy!" Taylor shouted. "I'll show you the baby another day."

"Good night, Taylor! Good night, Zeke!" I waved back to them.

"You're welcome back to our place anytime you want!" Zeke shouted.

When I got home, I saw my neighbor Danforth standing at the edge of his boat deck. He was trying to grasp onto something, but he just couldn't seem to get it. Something about this man and his gesture made me attracted to him. It made want to believe he was trying to relive something in his past.

I once thought moving to New York would make me have a fresh new outlook on life; one that I hoped was bright and endless. By the time autumn came, I did see a new outlook on life; just not one that I had pictured. For all I know, Danforth was the only person who would be exempt from this judgment. Since Danforth meant everything that I had an untouched scorn for, he would turn out OK at the end. It was what preyed on him; his dream of achieving what he thought was the American Dream, which became his downfall.

By the end of the summer, I would never be the same again.

* * *

**There goes Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it.**** If some of you didn't notice, the **_**Angelic II **_**disaster bit came from my other story Titanic: HSM Style.**

**Yes, I named Taylor & Zeke****'s daughter after Monique Coleman's first name Adrienne. The part where she says 'people say I look exactly like the actress from HSM' came from an episode of "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" where Maddie does the same thing. Again, I don't own "The Suite Life".**

**You already know Troy, Taylor, Zeke, Gabriella, and a little bit of Chad. Next chapter, I'll introduce you to Jason, Sharpay, and Ryan. As for Kelsi & Martha, I haven't placed them anywhere yet.  
**

**If there's anything you would like to add, let me know. I appreciate your advice.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**


	3. Another Side of Zeke

**Chapter 2: Another Side of Zeke**

**DISCLAIMER: The last time I've checked, F. Scott Fitzgerald still owns "The Great Gatsby" & Disney still owns "High School Musical".**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to cornique chaylor girl, as she was the first person to ever review on this story in nearly three months. Because of her review, I was inspired to continue with the story.  
**

* * *

About every Friday, my neighbor Danforth would have his entire backyard decorated with tents, tables, and tons of lights scattered throughout the property. Trucks from businesses all over New York would come in loaded with meats, drinks, and desserts of the finest quality. Cooks would spend the entire day fixing the food for the next day. I could only imagine the amount of money Danforth is paying for things like this.

Every Saturday, Danforth would have parties that would begin sometime during the day and end by around 4:00 the next morning. From my understanding, very few people were actually invited to some of these parties. People from both harbors (mostly West Harbor) would come in droves and acted like wild children having fun. I would sometimes watch over from my porch and listen to the music and watching the people dance and enjoy life.

Between the two Harbors and New York was a small, desolate place filled with garbage that came from all over New York and even New Jersey. The smell from the landfill had a strong odor that would make a person pass out unless they lived in that area and were used to it. In that same area, there was a small gas station that was dilapidated and it looked like it could break apart at any minute. It was owned by a lowly, gas station attendant named Jason Cross. He lives there with his wife Sharpay Cross (née Evans).

I was riding with Zeke to New York to go find some agents for my acting career. Before we got to New York, we stopped at the gas station. At first, I thought it was for some gas. But I found out it was for something else. It was something Gabriella told me about the other day at Taylor's house.

"Come in, Troy. I want you to meet my girl." Zeke told me as he got out of his car.

"Uh, no thanks Zeke. I'll just stay in here." I insisted.

"No, you're getting out of this car right now." Zeke pulled me out of his car and dragged me into the broken gas store.

"JASON! Jason, where are you?" Zeke shouted out. Seconds later, Jason slowly comes out from his office. He looked like a down-on-his-luck kind of guy. He had long shaggy brown hair that barely covered his hazel eyes. He was about the same height as Zeke and I, but with a larger build. His face had dirt all over it, thanks in part to the dirt from the landfill and the cars he's been working on.

"Hi, Mr. Baylor. How are things with you?" Jason asked.

"Oh things are great, as usual." Zeke answered before he introduced me to him. "Jason, this is my friend Troy Bolton. He's the next big Broadway star."

I blushed over his comment. "Oh, that's okay, Zeke. You don't have to be so generous." Zeke waved his hand blowing off what I just said.

"But it's true, Troy. And you know it." Zeke said before Jason interrupted the two of us.

"I'm sorry, sirs. When are you going to sell me that car, Mr. Baylor? I really need it."

"I have my fine man working on it right now."

"He's an awfully slow worker. Don't you think?" Zeke seemed to have taken offense at his comment.

"Actually, Dwaine's not a slow worker. He's doing the best he can on that car. Not only that, he has four children to feed; all under age 10. If you keep up that attitude, I'll just take my business somewhere else."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Baylor. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Jason quickly apologized. "I just really need that car."

"You should be thankful that I'm even doing something like this for you."

I had no clue what Zeke & Jason were talking about, so I just stood by and watched. Soon, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and into the waiting room. I turned around and saw a small-framed woman that was about 5'3" in height. She was my complexion with long blond hair that stopped at her mid- back and large brown eyes. She was wearing a pink dress that was worn out and very much faded in color. I saw the wedding band on her left ring finger and realized it was Jason's wife Sharpay. When she cleared her throat, she grabbed all of our attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Troy, this is Jason's wife Sharpay Evans Cross." Zeke introduced me to her as we shook hands.

"Jason, why don't you some chairs for them? They ARE our guests." Sharpay rudely said to him.

"Yes, honey." Jason said before he left the room to get the chairs. Sharpay watches Jason as his shadow disappears into the background. When the coast was clear, she breezes by me next to Zeke and pinched his butt. She brings her ear closer to his mouth.

"I want you on the next train to New York when you get the chance. Call me when you get there." I hear Zeke whisper into her ear.

"OK, baby." Sharpay says before she pinches him again and walks away. I wasn't very surprised that Zeke's mistress was a White woman. He's always been the 'big man on campus' with all the ladies, no matter what race she was. I was more surprised at him cheating on Taylor with a lower class woman. When Jason came back with two chairs for us, Zeke decides it was time to leave.

"Well, it looks like it's time for us to leave." He pulls on my arm signaling me to follow him to his car. "Jason, I'll get back with you as soon as I get more information on that car. Have a nice day, Mrs. Cross." It was the last thing he said before he left to go back to his car.

"It was very nice meeting both of you." I waved to them before I followed Zeke. Once we got into the car, Zeke turned on the key and we drove off headed to New York.

* * *

Along the ride to New York, the same thought kept running through my head. The fact that Zeke is having an affair just wouldn't go away. All I kept thinking was, 'Why would Zeke cheat on Taylor? Hell, why would ANY man cheat on a girl like Taylor McKessie? She's smart, comes from a very wealthy family, and of course, drop dead gorgeous. Any man would chop their limbs off just to date her. Hell, I'd date Taylor if we weren't cousins through marriage.' When we get to the bus stop to wait for Sharpay, I decided to ask him what I was thinking about.

"Zeke, why are you cheating on Taylor?" I asked Zeke. I really wanted to punch him in the face for cheating on my cousin, but I decided not to.

"Look, just because I'm a married now doesn't mean I can't have any fun. Besides, Taylor's not going anywhere. Just don't tell her about this." Zeke explained to me. Before I could say more, we heard a small knock on my window. We turned around and saw it was Sharpay who just came off the 12:30 train.

"ZEKE!" Sharpay exclaimed as she opened the door and got in. She jumped over me and gave Zeke a big, smothering kiss on the lips. After they separated, Zeke playfully slaps her butt before she sits down in between us.

"Baby, you remember my friend Troy Bolton?" Zeke tells her. She nods her head and waves hello to me before we drove off from the station.

A few minutes later, we arrive at a very fancy apartment complex on Fifth Avenue. It was one of the tallest apartment complexes in Manhattan. Zeke didn't own the building, but he owned the entire top floor of the building. It once had five separate apartments, but he tore the walls down to make one large condo for himself. All three of us got out of the car and Zeke gave the keys to the valet driver.

"Thanks for the ride to New York Zeke, but I really have to go. I'll leave you two alone." I said trying to walk off but Zeke stopped me before I could get the chance.

"Oh, no you don't, Troy. Sharpay would be awfully sad to see you leave."

"But what about my agent hunting?"

"Those same agents will be back in their offices tomorrow. Now, come on. We're gonna have a party in my place. Right, baby?" Zeke asked Sharpay before he lightly kisses her.

"That's right, Troy. I'll call up my brother Ryan. He's a singer. I'll tell him to bring some of his friends. If you're lucky, he might have an agent stop by."

* * *

"Damn, man." That was all I could say as I saw the place. Zeke definitely spared no expense here.

"Well, sometimes you got to enjoy the finer things in life. You only live once." Zeke said before he lightly kissed Sharpay's lips.

I couldn't believe what it had inside. It had a very spacious living room all colored in black and white. There was a small bar in the corner of the room that was fully stocked with all the most expensive liquor on the planet. His main kitchen looked very luxurious and it had a small island with two ovens and two counter tops on it. It was any aspiring chef's dream. Even though Zeke loved to cook from time to time, he always had a live-in chef to fix all his meals for him. His condo was beautiful, and he could tell that I liked it alot.

"Yeah, Troy. The ultimate bachelor pad- only if I wasn't married. Remember what I said about Taylor and her not knowing this." Once he told me that, guests started to come in, including Sharpay's brother Ryan.

"Twin bro, this is my friend Troy Bolton. He's new to town and he's an aspiring actor." She said to him. I stuck my hand out to him and firmly shook it.

"Hi, there. My name is Evans- Ryan Evans. I'm a singer." As he introduced himself to me, I noticed his features. He wasn't a very tall guy; he's about 5'7". Like his sister, he had blond hair and a small frame. But unlike Sharpay, he had blue eyes, in contrast to her brown eyes. He had on a pink colored buttoned shirt, tight blue jeans and shoes that matched his shirt. I could tell his favorite color was pink just like his sister.

"I know. Your sister Sharpay told me." I said to him. I thought he was gay until he introduced a short brunette girl with red glasses to me.

"This is my beautiful girlfriend Kelsi Nielsen. She's originally from Russia and she's a composer."

"Hi. I hear you live next door to a Mr. Danforth in West Harbor." Kelsi asked me.

"Yeah. So?"

"I went to a party there a few weeks ago. He has the best parties in all of West Harbor, and he always allows lower class people into them."

As the party went on, more and more guests came by and they partied like it was 1999 all over again. The music was blasting throughout the building; other tenants could hear it. They would complain about the noise, but they knew when Zeke Baylor is throwing a party they don't dare to complain as they would be evicted that split second. Sharpay and Zeke continued to ask people how the party was going for them and they would make out in front of everybody. As I watched the duo display their love, Ryan and Kelsi walked behind me and started speaking to me.

"Did you know neither Zeke nor Sharpay can stand their spouses?" Ryan said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Nope. I think they'd rather kill themselves than to stay married to their spouses." Kelsi said.

"If that's what it'll take for them to get out. It's actually his wife that's keeping my sister apart from him. Her dad's a politician. Years ago, he helped create a law banning interracial marriage in this country. That's why Zeke's still married to her and not to my sister."

I couldn't believe what he said. Everything they said was a lie and I knew it. I've been a part of Taylor's family since I could remember. One of her mom's nieces married one of my dad's nephews and they've been married for 15 years. They have 3 beautiful sons and they couldn't be any happier. I knew there was a bill about it , but it was killed in the House. Besides, the only way the McKessies were connected to the government was through her older brother Senator Grant McKessie (D-GA) and he's been in the Senate for just under two years.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Taylor's dad isn't a politician. He's in software technology. Her brother is a Senator." I said to them.

"Oh." Both replied.

"And as for that law, there's no such thing. I know this because I'm her cousin." Both Ryan and Kelsi looked at me really weird.

"Your cousin?" Kelsi asked.

"Through marriage. If that law you mentioned was real, we wouldn't be related. They tried passing it as a law, but it failed."

"Oh, OK." Ryan said before he and Kelsi walked away from me.

* * *

As the party went on, I kept drinking and drinking. I was so drunk from all the liquor, I couldn't even walk straight. I'd never been this drunk in my entire life, not even back in college at the frat parties. I soon found a seat away from the crowd to try and regain my composure. 'I cannot be doing this if I'm going to become a serious actor' I thought. As I was sitting down, Sharpay spots me and comes by to sit next to me. In a drunken state, she starts to tell me how she met Zeke.

"Hi, Troy. I hope you're having fun."

"I am. Thanks for inviting me, Sharpay." I said to her.

"No problem. Do you wanna know how I met Zeke?" She asked.

"Go ahead. Tell me." Not that I actually cared, I let her explain anyway.

"Well, I met him in mid-January on a train to New York to see Ryan & Kelsi. I was sitting down looking out the window when I felt a big bump on my shoulder. I looked up to see who did that and that's when I saw the most perfect looking man of the male species."

"You mean Zeke?" I said, also slightly drunk but not as drunk as her.

"Mm-Hmm. While I was looking at him, my mind went completely blank. I couldn't think of anything else at that moment. All I could think about was how handsome he was. He had on a gray business suit and shiny black shoes. His hair was clean shaven, not rough looking like my lame-ass husband Jason. He was well put together; all around perfection. You could tell from afar that he came from a family with tons of money. I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. I was in such a daze over his beauty that I didn't even notice him leaving the train. When I spotted him, I ran off the train just before it pulled off trying to find him. I couldn't spot him anywhere; I could tell that he'd already left to wherever he had to go. As I stood at the train station waiting for the next train back home, all I kept thinking about was him. It made the three-hour wait for the next train well worth it." After she tells me her story, she begins to cry.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Mm-Hmm." Sharpay nodded. "It was the happiest day of my life."

"SHARPAY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Zeke yelled out as he stormed towards both of us. His loud footsteps quickly got our attention.

"Zeke, baby. What's up?" Sharpay drunkly said.

"Get your skinny ass up and get back to this party!" He said yanking her by the arm and into their bedroom. Some of the party people went over the door to hear what was going on. I, along with everyone else at the party, could hear Zeke and Sharpay arguing. Minutes later, Zeke opens the door and leaves the room as Sharpay says Taylor's name over and over again.

"Taylor! Taylor! Taylor! I can say her name anytime I want to!"

"Stop it, Sharpay. I've told you over and over again, NEVER MENTION MY WIFE'S NAME!" Zeke calmly says.

"I can say that bitch's name as much as I want! You're not my father! Taylor! Taylor! Tay-" A strong force of Zeke's large hand went across the small blond's face, busting her lower lip. Immediately, tears began to fall from her eyes. Quickly realizing what he had done, Zeke runs into her arms and apologizes.

"I'm sorry, Shar. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that." Zeke repeated over and over again.

"Yes you did, Zeke. You're not sorry." a teary-eyed Sharpay whispers.

"I'll never hit you again. I promise." He whispers into her ear as he pulls her into a hug.

"OK, Zeke."

After that incident, the rest of the party began to die down with the crowd of people beginning to leave. It wasn't until after midnight that Zeke and I left the apartment. Sharpay stayed with her brother Ryan at another apartment just 25 minutes away via subway. 30 minutes later, he dropped me off at my house in West Harbor. As I walked inside, Zeke honked his car horn to grab my attention.

"Hey, I'll see you later this week. Good luck finding a place to start your business. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call or visit. Alright?"

"No problem, Zeke. Tell Taylor I said hi."

"Will do. Goodnight." Zeke said before he drove off my driveway.

Right before I walked in, I saw Danforth standing at the head of his dock again, jsut as I did when I first moved here. The more I look at this man, the more I become intrigued by him. It was something about him that made me want to learn more about him. Soon, I would know who this man really was and what he is all about. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

**There goes Chapter Two. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's not as good as I'd like for it to be, but I wanted to put something out.  
**

**I am SOOO sorry about not updating this. I had lost my muse for this story & I've been busy with school. That's why I haven't updated this in a long time.  
**

**I was going to make the"Myrtle" character in the story be Gabriella (as I had originally planned), but I thought this would cause confusion to some people. So, I decided to make the "Myrtle" character Sharpay. As for Chad, he WILL be coming up soon.  
**

**If there is anything you would like to see on here, please let me know. Your reviews are a HUGE help for me.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!  
**


End file.
